Web resources may be limited in some respects with when and how they may communicate with each other. In some aspects, a desired communication or interoperability between different web resources may not have been contemplated at the time the web resources were developed and deployed for use. Subsequent to their development, a desire or need to communicate with different web resources may be desired by service providers and service consumers.
In some contexts, such as a cloud-based system, service, or application, there may be an expectation of availability and communication between different web resources by users of the system, service, or application. Accordingly, communication between the different web resources may be desired.